Dakota du nord ou du sud ?
by MyaNiLa
Summary: Sam et Dean sont sur une toute nouvelle chasse qui pourrait bien être plus mortellement amusante que les précédentes. Mouhahahahahaha ! Venez lire à vos risques et périls.


Note de l'Auteurs:Voilà un nouveau OS écrit pour le concours Emag qui avait pour but d'écrire une chasse sur une fête et/ou une légende connue de tous.

Donc voilà Enjoy !!!!

* * *

Il était une fois dans une contrée fort, fort lointaine du Tennessee appelée Rabittown un gentil petit lapin qui faisait le bonheur de tous les enfants du village.

Il était le plus beau, le plus innocent et de tous les lapins il était le roi. Avec ces deux mètres de hauteur et son épaisse fourrure d'un blanc immaculé qui semblait être resté trop longtemps sous une bouche d'aération. Il dégageait une douce odeur de putréfaction qui continuait à flotter dans les airs malgré qu'il soit déjà loin et ses doux yeux rouges exorbités suivaient ses sujets sans jamais les lâcher du regard.

Comme on se le racontait de génération en génération depuis maintenant fort, fort longtemps. Cette adorable petite bête rendait visite aux habitants le jour de pâques afin de distribuer de jolis cadeaux à tous ces chers bambins. Ce petit être annonçait son arrivée en laissant de longs cris rauques s'échapper de sa gorge avant de sauter joyeusement jusqu'à la magnifique demeure qui l'intéressait.

Un dernier bond et il passa de l'autre côté de la barrière, rejoignant le carré de pelouse entretenue avec soin. Un autre cri et voilà que les enfants de la demeure arrivèrent pour rejoindre ce héros de la fête de pâques.

Là notre lapin se mit à psalmodier son nom : Dakota, à un rythme connu de lui seul et les enfants dansèrent autour de lui.

_ Dakota… Dakota… Dakota… Chanta-t-il de sa douce voix caverneuse.

Enfin vint l'heure de la fin de son chant mélodieux. Dakota leur distribua alors leurs jolis œufs de pâques tout droit sortis du fond de sa gorge. Mais voilà les enfants ne voulurent pas de ces œufs, qui étaient pourtant tout frais de sang. Pris de colère Dakota le lapin grogna et cracha encore plus d'œufs sanguinolents jusqu'à recouvrir entièrement les enfants et ainsi les étouffer. Les enfants trépassés ne se moqueraient plus jamais et Dakota reviendrait l'an prochain distribuer de nouveaux œufs.

Mais voilà cette année tout allait changer. Car arrivés sur leur fier destrier deux frères aussi beau que des tableaux et aussi courageux que des capitaines lépreux, étaient bien décidés à tout tenter pour libérer la ville de ce fardeau qui l'étouffait. Le jour dit de la sortit du roi des lapins ils rodèrent en ville afin de le repérer et de s'en débarrasser. Notre petit lapin avait fait son temps et aujourd'hui nos héros voulaient lui faire ravaler ses œufs.

Ils tournèrent dans les rues, le nain au volant de leur vieux débris légendaire et le géant guettant les alentours en lisant plusieurs feuilles rapportant les activités de notre doux ami, car il fallait bien le reconnaitre que des deux il était le seul à savoir lire. Après tout c'était bien connu de nos jours seuls les géants savaient lire. Mais ils n'allaient pas réussir aussi facilement qu'ils ne le pensaient car Dakota n'était pas prêt à en démordre un quota.

Nos deux preux chevaliers parcouraient contre vent et fracas depuis plusieurs heures la petite bourgade quand TOUT A COUP. Un GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR surgit de nulle part et de partout à la fois. Le sol trembla sous les bonds du lapin qu'ils étaient venus occire. Un nouveau grognement de Dakota et les voilà obligés de se boucher les oreilles. Mais le plus drôle restait l'expression gravée sur leurs visages lorsque qu'ils eurent posés pour la première fois leurs belles mirettes sur notre ami à poil, qui profita de leur béatitude pour sauter par-dessus une barrière.

_ Dakota … Dakota … Dakota … Dakota …

Il entama son chant, attirant les enfants mais voilà nos fiers héros avaient décidé de réagir à ce moment précis et le géant tira sur Dakota qui fut tout juste égratigné par cette salve de balles. Il se retourna et fit face à nos deux frères qui étaient eux aussi dans le jardin.

_ T'es vraiment moche tu le sais ça ? Lança le nain d'un sourire narquois.

_ GRRRRRRR !

_ Et puis t'es quoi ? Un Pokémon ? Lui redemanda-t-il.

_ Dakota …

_ Du nord ou du sud ? Ah je suis trop drôle !

Il rit de sa blague et se retourna vers son frère qui ne semblait pas l'apprécier autant que lui. Tout comme Dakota.

_ GRRRRRRRR ! Dakota ! Dakota ! GRRRRRRRRRRR !

Plus vite que son ombre Dakota envoya un coup d'oreille au géant qui voltigea avant de s'écraser contre la clôture et finit KO au premier round. Puis il se tourna vers le dernier, celui qui se prenait pour un petit rigolo. En un bond il se retrouva devant lui et ouvrit grand sa bouche. Le nain tenta de reculer en lui jetant un regard noir mais le lapin fut plus rapide et déversa ses œuf sur le plus vieux.

Instantanément il fut entièrement enseveli sous les œufs encore plus sanguinolents et odorants de Dakota. Le silence reprit alors son cours. Et Dakota repartit vers son repère tout rebondissant. Ecrasant au passage le géant toujours inconscient.

Et oui cette année Dakota avait fait une bonne action il ne s'était pas attaqué aux enfants non mais belle et bien à un petit rigolo qui croyait pouvoir rire de lui. On ne se moquait pas ainsi impunément de Dakota le lapin de pâques de la ville de Rabittown sans en subir les conséquences, car foi de lapin les petit rigolos on il ne les aimait pas.

Un cri se fit entendre dans le silence de la petite bourgade, c'était le nain qui tentait par tous les moyens de se sortir de là. Mais les œufs gluants se collaient à lui ainsi que leur mauvaise odeur.

_ Ca pue qu'elle horreur ! SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM ! Viens me sortir de là !

Le géant reprit conscience et se releva chancelant et tituba jusqu'à l'amas de crachat d'où il pouvait voir la main de son frère dépasser. Il considéra quelques secondes de ne pas l'aider car il ne voulait pas être contaminé mais un grognement du prisonnier le ramena à la réalité. Il tira la main de toutes ses forces et dégagea le rigolo de cette sale mélasse.

_ Dean tu es immonde, tu le sais ça ?

_ Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui aie offensé le lapin de pâques.

_ Comment veux tu offenser un lapin ?

_ Ben comme toi tu l'as fait.

_ Arg ce n'est pas possible, et elle est où cette bestiole ? Et comment on la tue ? Grogna le rigolo.

_ A la carabine à plombs. Plaisanta le géant.

Il cessa de rire en voyant le regard noir de son comparse qui avait un bout d'œuf dans les cheveux. Il le lui enleva et découvrit la surprise que cachaient ses doux œufs. Une surprise stomacale qui lui fit pousser une moue de dégout et qu'il aurait préféré ne pas connaitre.

_ Et comment je vais faire pour rentrer au motel je ne peux pas rentré dans mon bébé comme ça.

_ Cours derrière.

Un nouveau grognement et notre petit rigolo de nain se mit en marche au pas de course sous les moqueries de son compagnon de route qui lui remonta dans leur fidèle destrier. Maintenant ils n'auront plus qu'à revenir l'an prochain s'ils ont encore envie de tuer du lapin. S'ils n'ont pas trop peur de Dakota ou s'ils n'ont pas trop honte de s'être fait battre par un lapin. Et pas n'importe lequel : le lapin de pâques. Une chose était sûre depuis ce jours nos deux héros ne verraient plus jamais de la même façon ces animaux.

La morale de cette histoire ? Ne jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Se moquer des lapins car ils pourraient bien un jour vous le faire payer. Ainsi se termine notre histoire sous une note joyeuse car Dakota est toujours là.


End file.
